


The Weirdest Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Cecil is Mostly Human, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Sexy Times, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, sharing tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil shows Carlos a neat trick with his tentacles.</p><p>Or: Christmas used as a thinly-veiled excuse to write tentacle smut.</p><p>Written for the WTNV Secret Santa gift exchange for Tumblr user forsakenjettison</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weirdest Christmas

Christmas in Night Vale was quite different from Christmas anywhere else. In addition to the late-night chanting and ritual sacrifices, gifts were also a unique issue. In Night Vale, the practice of gift giving was complicated. Purchasing gifts could easily lead to accusations of excessive consumerism and slavery to capitalism. So, when possible, free Christmas gifts were preferable. This meant a citizen could make a meal for someone, or build someone a keepsake, or just share a special moment with someone.

Since Cecil and Carlos had only been in a relationship for a few years, they were still in the stage of sharing special moments. Both men had complex pasts and complex personalities, so this seemed appropriate. They spent their Christmas evenings together, taking turns choosing activities. Their last Christmas was comprised of baking, dancing, and talking about their families. They each had their fair share of embarrassing confessions. The high point of the night came when Cecil had cautiously revealed his tentacles. He had blushed profusely as his tattoos slithered and manifested into dark tentacles while Carlos watched, beaming. It took an enormous amount of bravery on Cecil’s part to show something so personal.

However, Carlos had already known they existed, having been woken up by them on multiple occasions. These occasions had been in the middle of the night, though, so Cecil had slept through them. His tentacles sometimes moved of their own accord. But, Carlos made sure to seem surprised when Cecil showed him willingly, while remaining wholly enthusiastic and supportive.

This year, Carlos wanted to show Cecil something important to him. He decided they could do some science together. After a few hours of setup and minor damage to the building, the experiments were all ready to go. It was Christmas Eve, and when Cecil finished his show, Carlos called him to come to the lab. Cecil was absolutely ecstatic to create different chemical reactions, grow crystals, and look through the microscopes. Carlos even helped him light a bottle of flammable gas, which created a small explosion and emitted slightly poisonous flakes of ash. (Carlos had intended to create false snow, but must have made a miscalculation.) After opening the windows, they ran out of the lab hand-in-hand, laughing like children. They made their way home, and after letting out their energy in bed, fell asleep.

The next morning, Carlos woke to his hair being ruffled gently by Cecil’s tentacles, something he’d grown used to since the last Christmas. He rolled over, pulling Cecil close and placing a soft kiss on his nose.

“Good morning, dear Carlos,” Cecil murmured, “and Merry Christmas to you.”

Carlos stretched out with a happy sigh, smiling.

“Merry Christmas, Cece,” he said.

Cecil sat up then. He seemed years younger in his joy, sitting there in just his polka dot boxers, eyes sparkling.

“I wanted to wait longer to share something with you, Carlos, but after all the fun we had yesterday…” he ran a finger down the side of Carlos’ face. “I think I want to show you right now. If that’s alright with you, I mean.”

Carlos felt his heart rate increasing. Of course he wanted to see. Of course he wanted to know whatever it was Cecil was willing to share. Yet, he was caught off guard by the suddenness of the mysterious offer. As such, he was only able to sputter out a rambling of an affirmative.

“I! Y-yeah…Yes. Yes, Cece!” he managed.

Cecil’s cheeks took on a soft blush as he held his hands out invitingly, palms up. Carlos sat up, the cool morning air rushing across his naked chest. He placed his hands in Cecil’s curiously, trusting his boyfriend completely. He watched as Cecil’s tentacles retreated into swirling tattoos, which then wound around to Cecil’s shoulders and down his arms. The sight was incredible in itself, an inky galaxy tracing its way across the landscape of Cecil’s form.

“Now don’t let go,” Cecil cautioned, snapping Carlos back to attention.

Before Carlos could question what he meant, the tattoos had made their way to Cecil’s hands. Then, the most intriguing thing happened: As if alive, the tattoos slithered onto Carlos’ hands, a transfer that ought to have been impossible. They wriggled and twisted as they worked their way down Carlos’ fingers. They were warm and smooth in an alien way, like tiny reptiles. Carlos shuddered at the unfamiliar sensation.

“Alright…” Cecil said. “You can let go if you want to, now.”

Carlos nodded, but continued to hold on. He felt as though Cecil was holding him up in that moment, teetering on the edge of reality. Carlos felt slightly dizzy, and his breathing increased. His heart continued to pound and he felt his palms beginning to sweat. The strangeness was causing a panic.

“Carlos, sweetie…” Cecil began.

Before Cecil had a chance to finish his thought, the tattoos on Carlos’ arms bubbled up into tentacles. The manifestation was a feeling of cool energy, like sticking your hand into bubbly champagne, or being doused in ice water. The experience was so soothing that Carlos felt his jaw loosen, his hands unclench, and his heart slow back down. He realized that this was nothing to be worried about. If Cecil had thought Carlos incapable, this wouldn’t be happening. Cecil had known Carlos could handle this.

Now fully relaxed, Carlos was able to admire the new appendages. Where Cecil’s tentacles had been the color of the night sky, Carlos’ were a rich, dark mahogany. They arced out from his forearms and biceps, patiently undulating through the air. Carlos noticed how he could feel each tentacle as distinctly as he could feel his arms. They were extensions of his body. A question formed in his mind.

“How come mine are on my arms, hon?” he asked. “Yours came out of your spine, right?”

“You can move them back if you’d like,” Cecil said. “It’s as easy as blinking your eyes or waving your ears.”

Carlos was too entranced with the tentacles to notice the weird end of Cecil’s statement, already concentrating on the tentacles’ recession. He pursed his lips and stared at them, urging them to work.

Cecil was smiling, obviously delighted at how involved Carlos was. He reached up and helped Carlos coax the tentacles back into tattoos, stroking them like small animals. Carlos sucked in a sharp breath when he realized how sensitive the tentacles were to the touch.

Cecil pulled his hand back immediately.

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Are they acting up? I can take them back,” Cecil said, face full of concern.

Carlos took Cecil’s hands again and kissed his nose before reassuring him.

“I’m sorry, Cece, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said. “I just… I-I didn’t realize how sensitive these were… How do you deal with it?”

Cecil let out a deep sigh, relief flooding his features.

“Oh, that,” he said, shrugging. “You get used to it after having them for… for a long time.”

Carlos nodded, adjusting his seating to the hide the result of the new discovery. Thanks to that minuscule touch, he now had the beginnings of an erection, and didn’t want to ruin the moment. Focusing on the tattoos instead, he directed them up his arms. Cecil had been right about moving them: it was almost an unconscious act, just like blinking.

“Carlos, you’re doing great!” Cecil said, leaning forward to kiss him. “Now you can manifest them from your back.”

Carlos blinked. The blink was totally natural, but manifesting the tentacles was not, apparently. The first time had been unintentional, his panic causing the reaction. Now, he was calm, and his inexperience was clear.

“Um…” he said, lamely. “How do I do that?”

Cecil laughed a bit to himself before scooting over to sit behind Carlos. He rubbed Carlos’ shoulder blades firmly, like the beginnings of a back rub. Carlos chewed his lip as his erection grew to its fullest. Then, the tentacles drew out from Carlos’ back, proving Cecil’s knowledge of the extremities.

“There,” he said, obviously proud. “It takes getting used to, but now that you’ve done it twice, you’ll be a pro. You can borrow them whenever, for using at the lab, or to carry groceries, or…anything, really.”

Cecil trailed off, admiring the mass of tentacles extending from Carlos’ back. He hugged Carlos from behind, pecking his shoulder and nuzzling against his hair. Carlos felt the tentacles wrap affectionately around Cecil reflexively. The two men felt closer than they ever had, suspended in that tender frame of time.

“They’re not too sensitive, still, are they?” Cecil wondered aloud then, placing a careful kiss on the nearest tendril. The yelp it drew from Carlos was answer enough. Cecil chuckled and kissed it again, a mischievous smirk splitting his serene face.

Carlos chewed his lip, holding in sounds of protest. Cecil seemed to know exactly what he was doing to him.

“They’re…they’re really sensitive Cece,” he managed, letting out the slightest of gasps.

“We might as well see how you react to stimulation of them, right, my dear scientist?” Cecil crooned, flicking his tongue out against the tentacle. He slid his hands down Carlos’ bare front, fingers kneading as they moved. Carlos watch as those hands made their way under his waistband without delay. Cecil made a delighted noise.

“Oh, naughty Carlos,” he said, his voice melting into a sultry purr. “For me? I must have been good this year.”

He pulled Carlos’ boxers off completely before settling back in front of Carlos. He wrapped his arms around Carlos’ lower waist, kissing him deeply. Carlos willingly accepted the advance, opening his mouth and letting Cecil in. The two got lost in the kiss, enjoying each other’s company and savoring the experience.

Just as Carlos thought he couldn’t hold back any longer, Cecil made an excited squeal. One of Carlos’ tentacles had come over his shoulder to play with Cecil’s nipple.

“Carlos, did you mean to do that?” he said, teasingly.

Carlos shook his head, but took the cue from the first tentacle and brought the others forward. One made its way into Cecil’s hair, another made feather-soft strokes over the nape of his neck, and still another began to tug at his boxers. Cecil was more than willing to hold still for them, allowing himself to be stripped and touched to a full erection.

“Carlos, we should do this more often,” he said, turning his head to take the end of a tentacle between his lips.

Carlos nearly yelled at the shock of pleasure it sent through his body, nearly as strong as receiving a blowjob. A shudder racked his frame as he watched Cecil continue, lapping at the end before hungrily swallowing several inches of it.

“Fuck!” Carlos spat out.

“Oh, dear, where’s all that self-control from before,” Cecil said after pulling his mouth away with a scandalous noise. He flopped back on the bed, pulling Carlos onto him excitedly. His hands continued to roam shamelessly. He caressed the base of Carlos’ spine, just below the protrusions, and then gave his ass a little squeeze. They kissed sloppily as Cecil tangled his hands in Carlos’ hair, absolutely loving every second.

“Cece…” Carlos panted, “Cece, can I put them in you?”

A grin played across Cecil’s lips as he pulled Carlos down, whispering into his ear with heated breath: “Carlos, fuck me with them.”

Carlos couldn’t resist thrusting down at Cecil then, the demand sending a jolt of lust through him. Their erections rubbed and they both tossed their heads back in ecstasy. Carlos pushed down again, a tentacle reaching down to wind around their cocks. He rocked against Cecil, who was letting out an endless string of curses and clawing at Carlos’ shoulders desperately. He tugged the tentacle up to his mouth, then, and sufficiently soaked the end. Carlos swallowed and had Cecil wrap his legs around him for accessibility. The tentacles moved seemingly on their own, wrapping around Cecil’s supple thighs. Precum leaked from Cecil’s cock, a thin white trail down his abdomen.

“Ready, baby?” Carlos asked once more.

When he saw Cecil nodding insistently, he wasted no time in slipping the appendage into him. Cecil impatiently rubbed Carlos’ erection as he let himself be opened up, pupils blown with need. Carlos watched his writhing form beneath him, hurrying the process.

“Enough, enough,” Cecil urged. “I’m ready, Carlos, fuck me, please.”

Carlos could have climaxed just from listening to Cecil’s sex sounds. Instead, he complied with his wishes, pushing in two tentacles at once and beginning to shove them in and out. Cecil was clearly pleased, crying out and arching up his back. Apparently, though, he was not pleased enough.

Within minutes, he was pleading: “More, Carlos, please!”

Carlos leaned forward, adding his own cock to sate his lover. Droplets of sweat fell from his temples as he worked to please Cecil, making sure each thrust was angled right. The other tentacles continued their uncoordinated exploration: one held Cecil’s waist firmly, two had his arms, and another tugged at his hair.

Carlos felt his orgasm approaching quickly. The tentacles pulsating in Cecil amplified the tight wet feeling of the inside of his body. Carlos knew that, stuffed as he was, Cecil’s prostate must be getting abused as well.

“Oh, yes, oh Carlos, fuck,” Cecil was still rambling, eyes squeezed shut at the overwhelming assault. “I want to cum now, Carlos, touch me.”

Carlos supported himself over Cecil with one arm, the other reaching down to jerk Cecil’s stiff cock. A few tentacles eagerly joined in, circling the base, rubbing below, and prodding his slit. Almost immediately, Cecil was crying out, muscles spasming wildly as his body reached orgasm. Carlos watched him—watched the result of such wonderful sex—before allowing himself to cum inside Cecil.

As their breathing slowed, and their erections settled back down, Carlos let the tentacles recede. They slithered back onto his arms, looking like innocent tattoos once more. Cecil was watching him contently through his exhausted haze. His hair was standing out at impossible angles, and he was a dripping mess. Carlos didn’t need to see himself to know he had a similar appearance.

The two cuddled, regardless of stickiness, closer than ever before. Carlos let the tentacle-tattoos make their way back to their rightful host, almost sad to watch them go. Cecil noticed this, and kissed Carlos’ cheek.

“Whenever you want them back, my dear Carlos, just say the word,” he said.

Carlos nodded.

“And, Carlos?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
